


I’ll be in Your Safety

by jolene_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Still getting use as to how to use these tags, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolene_writes_stuff/pseuds/jolene_writes_stuff
Summary: "I just want this to work."Lance is insecure in relationships but Keith is helping him.





	I’ll be in Your Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one day so i went to a random generator site and generate a random first line of dialogue and work it from there.  
> Enjoy reading~

“Could you be happy here with me?”  


Keith turned to the other man in the room. Lance was sitting on a tall stool across from him. He had one leg on the stool which was used to support his chin while the other one was on the floor. He wasn’t looking at Keith. Just staring absentmindedly at the floor.  


“Why wouldn’t I be?” Keith, still looking at Lance, placed down a box he’s been carrying onto the floor along with the boxes that laid there.  


It was Keith’s idea to move in with Lance because Lance’s apartment was closer to where Keith worked. Before he moved in, Keith had to take the subway to be able to make it. The apartment wasn’t big nor was it small for the both of them. Technically Lance’s place had 3 rooms, one acted as both the living room and the kitchen, the other was the bathroom and lastly was the bedroom which was the smallest out of the three.  


Lance shrugged.  


Keith frowned at that. “Lance.”  


He watched Lance fiddling at the hems of his sleeves. His faced looked concerned. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he closed them again.  


“Hey.” Keith walked towards Lance and placed his hands on top of his. “You can talk to me.” Keith gently rubbed Lance’s knuckles. Lance had stopped fiddling.  


“I just” He looked up. His blue eyes stared into his. “It’s stupid but I’m scared.”  


“Why do you say that?”  


Lance looked away.  


Lance turned his hands over and cupped Keith’s hands in his palms. He began idly playing with Keith’s fingers, going over them in circles.  


“I just want this to work.”  


\--  


Lance had been in 5 relationships in total before he dated Keith. And those relationships had led to many heart-breaking breakups.  


Keith knew some of the people Lance had dated. Some of them were still good friends, like Allura who was Lance’s first date, while some, whom Keith thought, were outright jerks.  


He remembered one time when Keith received a phone call from Lance in the middle of the night to pick him up. They were still in college and it was a week before their Finals. He took his motorcycle and found Lance in an empty car park by a small bistro. Lance was leaning on a light post by himself with his phone in one hand and the other in his pocket.  


Hours ago, Lance had asked Keith with choosing his clothes for his date. Keith had told Lance several times that he’s not really the one to know anything regarding fashion but Lance insisted anyway.  


(Keith helped because Lance did said “Please.”)  


Among the rather large heap of bright shirts and questionable tights, Keith managed to find him something simple. Lance wore a blue grey buttoned-up shirt tucked in black pants and he wore blue tie. However, one thing that was different and quite noticeable was the bright coloured pink liquid that was soaking through the shirt.  


Lance noticed Keith coming towards him and waved. He was smiling but Keith can see that his eyes were puffy from crying. The closer he got, he can even see the dry streaks on his cheeks.  


That was Lance’s fourth date.  


In the next three months, Lance would go for his fifth which lead to another heartbreak.  


\--  


That was 2 years ago.  


Keith and Lance had been dating for 3 months now but Lance had been very cautious. Back then, Lance was loud and full of energy. There were times when Lance would just talk non-stop. Sometimes he would share what he had in the morning or a certain interaction with a stranger that seemed funny to Lance or just something that he remembered from his childhood.  


Now, he was quiet.  


Apparently, the second girl Lance was dating had told him that Lance was too much to handle and decided to break things off with him. Just like that.  


Lance was devastated for weeks.  


He had been dating Nyma, a girl he meet in one of his classes, for relatively a long time compared with the other dates.  


Keith should have guessed that Nyma didn’t actually care for him. She only cared for how Lance handled their assignments together. Keith had suspected but he never told Lance because Lance was happy back then. It took some time for Lance to recover from that moment but Keith noticed Lance had changed.  


His third date wasn’t better. The girl ended up cheating on him on their first week together. The fourth expected him to always be there for her and the fifth, didn’t even care and left.  


\--  


Keith let Lance held onto his hands. Maybe Lance felt that if he lets go, Keith might disappear in front of him. Keith can feel that Lance’s hand were slightly trembling.  


“Look at me.”  


Slowly but surely, Lance met his gaze. Keith let a sigh. “You don’t have to try to make me happy. You being here is enough for me.”  


Keith took Lance’s hands and softly kiss his knuckles.  


“If you feel that it’s too much or I’m taking this too fast, tell me. Your happiness is also my concern. You don’t have to do this alone.”  


Lance looked at him and Keith saw the corner of his mouth twitched.  


“God I wish I met you sooner.” Lance smiled. “I made you wait so long.” Lance chuckled lightly.  


“No, you didn’t.” Keith moved closer to him and kissed his temple. “I waited for you and it was worth it.”  


Lance leaned into Keith and rested his head on Keith’s chest. Keith put his arms over him and held him there. In return, Lance raised his arms behind Keith’s back.  


Lance felt safe. “Thank you, Keith.”  


They hold onto each for what seemed hours but Keith didn’t mind.  


“I was serious at what I said. You can tell me if something’s wrong. Alright?” Keith whispered loud enough for Lance to hear. He gently rubbed Lance’s back and waited for Lance to respond.  


Keith felt Lance nodded and the grip on his shirt was getting tighter.  


“I love you.”  


“I love you too.”  


Later that evening, they proceed to unboxed the stacks of boxes in the living room. Keith and Lance decided to order take-outs and watched cheesy soap operas while Lance rambled on about an incident that happened yesterday but Keith never made him stopped. Keith enjoyed Lance’s company and he love how Lance’s eyes became more alive.  


They continued to sit there until they were getting drowsy.  


They didn’t make it to their bedroom. Instead, the two boys laid on the couch while TV continued playing until the sun rises. They regretted sleeping there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it so that maybe i can improve my writing in the future.


End file.
